Inesperado
by Reiraneko
Summary: De cómo Sasuke se vuelve un acosador


Sasuke Uchiha tuvo que aceptar su destino: había sido sentenciado a terapia psicológica, después de asistir a consulta psiquiátrica. Quienes habían decidido esto fueron los consejeros, los señores feudales y los kages tras horas de intensa deliberación. Juzgaron los móviles que le llevaron a convertirse en un criminal, sin poder evadir su propia responsabilidad, pero también sus

Gracias a la influencia de Naruto y a la increíble capacidad de este para convencer a cualquiera, Sasuke pudo regresar a la aldea. Sin embargo, después de que se le dio a conocer la sentencia pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido que le dieran la pena de muerte. Naruto y Sakura estaban increíblemente felices por él. Alegría que difícilmente podía compartir, no estaba muy seguro de porqué al final había regresado después de ayudar a terminar con la guerra.

Era uno de esos dones que Naruto tenía, algo que al Uchiha le daba miedo. Su compañero podía parecer tan inocente, pero en el fondo tenía a ese astuto predicador, como aquel que pasa de casa en casa, que te convence de que lo que te dicen solo por la convicción grabada en su rostro.

Lo había atrapado, después de tanto tiempo de evitar ser convertido. Ahí estaba sintiéndose presa del odio divino, esto tenía que ser el infierno en la tierra o el castigo que merecía. Sólo eso faltaba, que aparte de haber sido convencido por su amigo de la infancia, de quien sospechaba ahora era un ente maligno, ahora era obligado a acudir al loquero.

¿Qué pruebas tenían de su locura? Solamente su hermano había asesinado a toda su familia cuando era pequeño, él había decidido perseguirlo para vengarse, para lo cual se había fugado con un afeminado pederasta ninja muy poderoso, a quién después mató, para unirse a Akatsuki tras enterarse que no debió haber acabado con su hermano, le dio fin al sexto hokage por ser parte del complot, trató de liquidar a su compañera y a sus ex compañeros, se trasplantó los ojos del difunto familiar, luego cambió de idea y de bando después de hablar con el resucitado Itachi Uchiha. Eso no era nada, pero entiéndase el sarcasmo.

Muchos tienen peores traumas, pero él podía solo con todo eso. No tenía por qué ir a contarle a un desconocido sus problemas y traumas. Si ni siquiera podía hacerlo con los que se habían hecho llamar sus amigos. Era impensable que él se viera obligado a hacer algo tan mundano como eso, él era distinto, era un Uchiha y por lo tanto se tenía que guardar sus problemas para sí mismo.

Su primera cita fue agendada para esa misma semana. Se ve que tenían prisa por "curarle" para sacarle sus demonios internos, cual bautizo cristiano. Y ahí estaba en su primera penitencia: sentado en la sala de espera, con esa música desesperante de fondo, esa que llamaban ambiental.

Por sin llegó su turno. Sin mucho entusiasmo entró en una sala amplia y elegante. Estaba muy bien amueblado y desde el ventanal se tenía una gran vista de la aldea recién reconstruida. Reproducciones de pinturas surrealistas colgaban de la pared, había unas cuantas plantas de interior y muchas luces decorativas. Y, en el centro, uno de esos divanes. _Qué cliché tan patético_, pensó.

La doctora era una mujer mayor de cincuenta años, con ropa muy extraña que la hacía ver masculina pero también poco profesional. Ella le invitó a sentarse en aquél diván que tantas personas habían usado antes. Era muy cómodo y pensó que por lo menos podría quedarse dormido si quería.

Empezó la terapia después de las debidas presentaciones. La primera cuestión a discutir eran las razones de la sentencia. Sasuke respondió inmediata y escuetamente lo obvio: "porque me obligan a venir", realmente no quería decir mucho y deseaba que todo esto terminara pronto, pero la terapeuta supo cómo preguntar y, de alguna manera, se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo y diciendo más de lo que quería. Varias veces le cuestionó acerca de sus creencias o las ideas que tenía o de sus sentimientos, poniendo todo en duda.

Acabó, con el recordatorio de que se verían la próxima semana. Salió un poco confundido, no sólo por las interrogantes de la doctora, sino porque sentía que había traicionado una parte que creía era elemental de él. Primero con lo de Naruto y ahora esto, ¿qué demonios iba a pasar después?. Acaso ¿se terminaría convirtiendo en otra persona, en alguien optimista y amigable?, ¿en lo que llaman una mejor persona?. ¿Eso era posible?

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! El mundo estaba en su contra. No podía ser que todo a su alrededor se mostrara tan brillante, y él solo se sentía como un vampiro ardiendo por exponerse al sol. Un ser de la oscuridad al que le es imposible ver la luz que todos los demás le señalan. Pero aún no acababan las sorpresas, y lo peor estaba por venir.

Conforme pasaron las sesiones se fue adentrando cada vez más en el pasado y en lo que sentía, lo que le producía infinita incomodidad. Ni modo ahí estaba intentando no soltar más la sopa. Pero de maneras misteriosas era arrastrado por las preguntas de la extraña terapeuta. Y a la vez, cada vez que salía, se sentía peor por haberse traicionado a sí mismo, expresando cosas sin querer, pero que nunca se las hubiera podido decir a nadie más.

Así hubo un día en que las preguntas se encauzaron hacia un punto escabroso.

- No es que hubiera momentos en que me sentí completamente infeliz en la aldea.

-¿Cómo cuales?

- Como cuando Naruto y yo peleábamos en el entrenamiento. O esa vez en que fuimos a comer ramen mientras planeábamos quitarle a máscara a Kakashi, o cuando escalé con Naruto los árboles hasta la noche, o cuando él y yo competimos para ver quién comía más. Luego vomitamos pero…

- No quiero ser impertinente, pero ¿qué significa Naruto en tu vida?

- ¿El idiota ese?

- No he podido dejar de notar que lo nombras mucho.

- Solo era mi compañero de equipo, y por lo tanto pasaba mucho tiempo con él. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con todo?

- ¿No crees que te niegas a verlo como una persona importante de tu vida? Él siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas, siempre creyó en ti. A pesar de la competencia que había entre ustedes. Te dijo que eras como un hermano para él, ¿no?

- Eso fue para él.

- ¿Y para ti?

- Tal vez un amigo.

- ¿Seguro?

Eso no era posible. No podía significar algo más. Estaba acostado en el sillón de su pequeño nuevo hogar mirando el techo, confundido. No tenía ninguna pista de por qué se sentía tan desconcertado. Si ese tipo era una molestia, odiaba su actitud optimista. Siempre sonriendo como si nada malo ocurriese en el mundo, como si él mismo no hubiera perdido a sus padres.

¿Qué mecanismo monstruoso habían despertado esas preguntas? Y empezó por darse cuenta que con frecuencia pensaba en él, que cuando quedaban de comer juntos no podía evitar ver los labios de su amigo, que no soportaba su cercanía y que incluso se sentía algo nervioso. Eso no era algo bueno, no se le empieza a ver a un compañero de esa manera, no a menos que esté pasando algo muy malo en tu cabeza. Eso no era raro en él, pero no podía ser con esa persona. Nunca.

Ahora si se estaban metiendo con él personalmente, ¿no les era suficiente con mandarlo al loquero, con haberle convencido de regresar? Hubiera sido mejor ser un fugitivo, como sea esa vida tenía su caché. Podría haberse convertido en leyenda, a base de vencer a quienes lo persiguieran y mantenerse fuera de la ley. Que lo vieran como alguien temible, e incluso como el villano. Al fin que los malos siempre parecen divertirse más.

Pero no, tenía que haber caído en la trampa de la iluminación optimista. Ahora hasta pensaba en cosas rosas, veía guapo a su amigo y hasta se ponía a cantar canciones cursis sin querer. Se le pegaban, no era su culpa. ¿Qué faltaba, que aparte de ser un traidor fuera gay y cursi? Además, ¿qué pasaría con esa imagen construida por tantos años, de genio ninja inaccesible y melancólico?

Ya no soportaba que Naruto se le acercara, por alguna razón hasta eso le desagradaba. Lo hacía sentirse tonto, no podía ser posible que él, un Uchiha, sintiera mariposas o nervios solo con tener al tonto cerca. Pensó en disimular su debilidad, porque creía que era solo momentánea y producto de lo que esa terapeuta loca le decía.

Pasaron los días y él trataba de permanecer indiferente, pero de repente y sin querer oyó un comentario, de Ino a Sakura, preguntando acerca de su cita con el héroe de la aldea Sintió un golpe en el estómago, y aunque deseó que eso no le afectara se vio a sí mismo intentando saber más acerca de ese chisme. Y luego, al no obtener nada, se propuso espiar a Naruto. Aunque su cara en ese momento expresaba su conflicto interior: "¿qué demonios hago aquí?".

Naruto había estado ocupado con algunas misiones, pero ese día era su descanso. Y al parecer también de esa tipa. Así que después de desayunar, el objetivo, fue a entregar algunos reportes con la Hokage, para luego ponerse a platicar con Shikamaru. Después de algunos minutos, que a Sasuke le parecieron una eternidad, fue a la salida donde se encontró con Sakura.

Fueron a comer juntos, mientras que a él, el estomago le avisaba que también quería algo de comida. Tuvo que aguantar. Ellos reían y conversaban, se veía que conservaban esa amistad de la niñez. Él pensó que eso era una estupidez, aunque casi estuvo a punto de suspirar por los buenos recuerdos. Salieron de ahí, casi en bancarrota gracias al apetito de Naruto.

Se dirigieron al cine, donde discutieron un poco acerca de la película que querían ver. Al final ganó Sakura, pues entraron a ver una comedia romántica cualquiera. Él tuvo que esperar afuera de nuevo, agradecido porque esa clase de películas le podían ocasionar diabetes o por lo menos un par de dientes picados. Comió algo que compró en la calle y tuvo que encontrar refugio por la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Luego empezó a pensar que debía haber entrado en la sala, a lo mejor podía pasar desapercibido si hubiera usado unas gafas obscuras y un abrigo. Pero eso era otra obviedad; además llamaría la atención en la sala con lentes obscuros y ese peinado difícil de ocultar, todos lo conocían. Era difícil no llamar la atención. Y quien sabe que estaban haciendo esos dos allí adentro, sabía que al tonto ese le gustaba Sakura desde que eran niños.

Al acabar la función, le fue fácil verlos salir. No había mucha gente en las salas a esa hora, porque no era día de promoción dos por uno. Los siguió mientras ellos se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, entraron ambos, lo que alarmó un poco a Sasuke. Aunque cabe aclarar que él solo estaba ahí por el chisme, no porque le importara lo que pasara entre esos dos.

Esperó afuera por más de una hora. Mientras su imaginación volaba, quiso tener las ganas de volver a su hogar dulce hogar, pero estaba atascado en su rol de espía. Y fue eso mismo lo que hizo que intentara acercarse a la ventana para tratar de ver u oír algo que le confirmara sus sospechas.

Cuando lo logró se dio cuenta que estaba un poco abierta, suficientemente como para alcanzar a escuchar. Ambos estaban platicando, Sakura se oía un poco molesta:

-No lo puedo creer…

-Sakura-chan…

-Es que realmente pensé que esto era una cita de verdad.

-Perdón

-Nada, me tienes que recompensar ahora.

-No es que no hubiera querido pasar tiempo contigo, necesitaba tu compañía.

-Lo sé…

-Eres mi amiga, y necesitaba expresar esto.

-¿Porqué no te animas y le dices lo que sientes?

-Ya sabes cómo es él.

-Pero puedes intentarlo.

-Pero puede matarme por eso.

-Puede ser…- y empezó a reírse.

-No te burles, esto es algo serio.- dijo completamente avergonzado

-Nunca es fácil cuando se trata de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Porqué?!

Sasuke se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, intentando suprimir las sensaciones que le produjo tal revelación. No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Naruto se presentó al siguiente día en su casa. Él apenas estaba terminando de desayunar. Dijo que tenía que decirle algo urgentemente y lo invitó a pasar. Solo pudo decir: "Sasuke, yo…", antes de que su compañero y amigo lo besara sorpresivamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-¡Eh!, no se supone que vienes a declárateme

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Tontooooo!

-Entonces, ¿a qué venías?

-A preguntarte por qué estabas actuando tan extraño últimamente.

-¿Solo para eso?

Ambos estaban confundidos, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba extrañamente callado y que tenía la cara más roja que un tomate. Intentó un nuevo acercamiento, y aunque hubo un poco de tensión no fue rechazado.

Mientras, en su oficina, la terapeuta hojeaba el expediente de su paciente más rebelde. Intentaba no mostrar una sonrisita de satisfacción al imaginar qué pasaría si lograra juntar a esa pareja, que desde hace tiempo que era su favorita en la aldea. Que fácil resultaba engañar a unos adolescentes, pensó. Ahora planeaba una nueva estrategia.


End file.
